


The Naughty Roger & The Good-Mannered Roger #26-8-8

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kids, M/M, Pre-Tournament, Wimbledon 2018, unbeta, wimbledon championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: The atmosphere is warm and drowsy. The noises of the running water while Rafa cleans things and the every clicking sound while he puts things down are soothing. The dull sunlight of afternoon passes through the curtains, leaving a golden outline around Rafa’s broad back. The scene in front of him is too domestic that he suddenly feels his eyes watering.





	The Naughty Roger & The Good-Mannered Roger #26-8-8

**Author's Note:**

> I was distracted by the photo of the boys coming to see Roger practicing...  
> I was actually working on another story and it was schedule to post right after my last one. But I couldn't stop those words in my head...
> 
> I know it's mean to stop here. But I really feel it's better to be like this. Imperfection makes perfection!
> 
>  
> 
> Please be free to comment～it's always pleasure to know your thoughts or get kudos.  
> Thanks for reading~xoxo

“C’mon, boys. It’s time for lunch.”

He is standing at the side of the practice court. He just finished his practice session. It’s not bad, but not good, too. He is still trying to get back his form. 

 

He sees his boys turning right and running, bursting out huge shouting and laughing, then he hears the familiar nickname. 

“Rafafa~~~~!” Two boyish voices merge into one. 

He paces up and sees Lenny throwing himself in Rafa’s arms. Rafa is holding him high and rocking up and down. His boy is giggling like crazy. 

“Hola! Lenny!” He hears Rafa’s bright voice full of joy. 

Lenny kisses each side of Rafa’s face contentedly then slips off his arms. Then Leo takes his turn. He wraps his arms around Rafa, then Rafa holds him up like holding his brother, but Leo buries his face on Rafa’s neck much longer before kissing his cheeks. 

“Hola, Leo.” Rafa puts an additional kiss upon his hair. 

 

Roger stops in front of them. Lenny is soon clinging to his leg while Leo is still in Rafa’s arms. His heart blooms with affection. He always likes to see his boys getting well with Rafa. 

“How could you always be right to tell between these two?” He brushes Leo’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Rafa has never been wrong since they were still babies. Even sometimes he, their dad, would get wrong and trigger the Third World War. 

“I just know, no?” He won’t tell Roger that Lenny is the naughty and outgoing Roger and Leo is the good-mannered Roger but more possessive. They’re so different, no way he could miss.

 

“What are you going to do?”

“I just finished my practice, we’re going for lunch.” Roger doesn’t know whether he should invite Rafa to go with them or not. Those photos are still ghosting in his head. 

“Rafafa comes with us?” Says Lenny. 

“Have you finished your practice yet?” Says Leo. 

Rafa is grinning when he hears the boys’ questions. 

“Si, I practiced with Dominic this morning.”

Roger makes a face in his mind. Why can’t those youngsters just keep away from Rafa?

 

“You want to come my place? I can cook.”

“Ya!!!” The boys start bouncing up and down. They like Spanish dish so much. Roger doesn’t know why, maybe they just like Rafa.

 

“Okay, we go shopping first!” Rafa lifts his fist a little bit and the boys are shouting “Vamos” and giggling and laughing. 

 

 

So this is what it goes. 

 

Rafa and he are on both side, the boys in the middle and they are all hand to hand. They move like a big roadblock. But the boys insist on it. They even have an arrangement that they will change places every ten minutes. They really like Rafa a lot. 

 

Rafa really knows about food. He leads the boys picking what they want to eat, telling them what it calls, how to choose. Roger pushes a cart, following them slowly, joining the conversation occasionally. Rafa is so patient with those endless questions coming up from them. They walk through aisle and aisle, the whole market is like a playground. The boys are curious about everything, beaming all the way. The shopping is finished after they all picked their own after-meal sweets. 

 

 

They walk back to Rafa’s house in the same way they walked to the supermarket. The house Rafa rents is huge and quiet. Rafa says everyone is out for their own business. 

 

Paella is not a complicated dish. Rafa puts the boys on the high chairs beside the kitchen island then teaches them how to cook step by step. It takes about half an hour. It’s always amazing how well Rafa at taming kids. They’re all hungry when the scent of Saffron comes off. It tastes different from what they’ve had at restaurants. It’s not that salty but a little spicy and with more texture. The squid and clams are sweet and tenderly chewy. The boys really like it. There’s no need to coax them to eat, they eat all theirs and even want more. Rafa really cooked well. 

 

They eat Haagen-Dazs in the living room, Rafa with chocolate, Lenny with Vanilla, Leo with caramel, himself with strawberry. The boys are falling asleep soon after finishing their sweets, curling up close to each other. Rafa smiles at the heartwarming scene and picks a huge blanket to cover them both. Little children get sick easily. London is still a little bit cold in the afternoon, even in June. He walks back to the sink to clean the mess they made just before. Roger follows him.

 

 

“You’re really good at taking care of children.”

“I practice a lot, no?”

“Do you want to have your own child? Two? Maybe three?”

“I do, but I can’t do so many things at one time, let’s see what happens after I retire.”

 

Roger is sitting on the kitchen island and sees Rafa tidying things up from behind. They’re chatting nonsense about everything except tennis. The atmosphere is warm and drowsy. The noises of the running water while Rafa cleans things and the every clicking sound while he puts things down are soothing. The dull sunlight of afternoon passes through the curtains, leaving a golden outline around Rafa’s broad back. The scene in front of him is too domestic that he suddenly feels his eyes watering. This is what he could have. He bits into his lower lip to compose himself. This is what he could have. He can’t stop thinking about it. He ducks his head, trying hard to hide his sentimentality. 

 

“What’s wrong? Rogi?”

“Nothing, just a little bit tired.” He blinks away that moisture and forces a smile. 

“Take care of your self, okay?” 

 

He sees Rafa frowns and the worries in his eyes are just unbearable.

 

 

A drop of tear is finally rolling down his cheek. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ref.

#1 [Roger & boys in the practice court (5/29)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BknIGy4DYvk/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=o68e1pwd713c)  
#2 [Rafa & Dominic in Practice session (5/29)](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bko6_b8nBbn/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=uwoafs810ezm)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Slightly related to part 5.


End file.
